


Worst Case Scenario

by alienat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s thoughts after Sam’s confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt ‘Wild Card: Worst Case Scenario’. It is kinda of a coda to SPN 6x06. Comments are love.

 

Dean drags Sam back to the motel, with only a little help of his barely conscious brother and he asks himself if he’d been too hard on Sam. But Sam standing there confessing that he had let Dean getting turned because he knew that there was a cure? The anger and betrayal burning in Dean’s belly just made him curl his fingers into a fist and punch his brother.

Looking at him now, lying on the motel bed, the anger mixes with guilt but also dread of what’s to come. This is the worst case Bobby talked about. It really is Sam and Dean doesn’t know how to deal with this. Sam, his Sammy, has always been caring and full of emotions and feelings. But if Dean believes what his brother just told him, Sam’s just empty and hollow.

Why didn’t Sam come to him before? Because they don’t talk about shit like this. They don’t talk about their feelings or in this case the feelings that aren’t there anymore. Dean remembers coming back only too well. He remembers the guilt and the self-hate.

Right then he’d have done anything to feel nothing, but looking at Sam now he knows it’d only had made it worse. He cleans Sam’s wounds and cold dread settles in his heart. What if they can’t fix this? What if they can’t figure it out?

He remembers the words his father said years ago clear as day. ‘If you can’t save him, you have to kill him’. He was never strong enough to follow through with this and he isn’t now. There is only one option here – they have to save Sam.

When the blood comes away, Dean sees the bruise that’s building on Sam’s cheek bone and the cut his punches left on Sam’s lip. It turns is stomach upside down and he swallows back the bile. Damn, Sam’s still his brother and Dean’ll do anything to save him, to fix him, to fix this.

Dean lies down on the second bed and turns off the light. The moon shines through the cracks of the curtains and Dean can see Sam’s face. In the darkness he looks like the old Sam, like the Sam Dean’s been watching out for all his life.

Dean remembers all the nights he made sure that Sam was safe before going to bed. He remembers the worry and fear he felt for Sam when his brother was still a teenager. He remembers feeling helpless and yet keeping it together for Sam when Sam told him about his visions and how scared he was. He remembers the anger and betrayal he felt when Sam choose Ruby over him. He remembers the dread when Sam decided to let Lucifer in and jump into the cage himself.

Right now, he’d take all those moments rather than lying here and wondering if they’ll be able to fix Sam again. At least back then, Sam was full of feelings and emotions. Even if they lead him to make wrong decisions sometimes, they still had been there.

What if they can’t get them back? What if they can’t fix Sam?


End file.
